The present disclosure relates to a ladder, and particularly to a collapsible ladder. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a collapsible ladder including a carrying handle for use when the ladder has been folded to assume a collapsed, storage position.
Ladders have a frame and one or more steps that people use for elevation when reacting for objects, painting walls or any everyday task where extra elevation would be helpful. Ladders are often foldable for ease of storage when the ladder is not being used.